Untitled
by Sinister Shadow
Summary: A collection of short drabbles, written for and inspired by teh Michy. Twentyone drabbles to start this off. I know it's short. Pretty much every genre applies here! EsplinEdriss as usual. Please review!


**A/N:** I've let loose my plot bunnies:P All of them! This is, mimicking **teh Michy**, a collection of short drabbles. Read Michy's genius story, **The Snippets**, for more format information (and for a good read in general!). Mine however is Closet Fan (of course). But it's not hardcore CF (yet), so people like **Ember Nickel **can still enjoy it. :P Hope you all enjoy!

**_Dedicated to teh Michy for inspiring this fic._**

Aaandd… the ORIGINAL Sinister Shadow comes up with yet another UBER-ORIGINAL TITLE…

**Untitled**

**1. Second Glance**

"He's cute," her host commented. " … For an Andalite."

Visser One ignored her, or tried to – as she always did.

**2. Acknowledge**

The Kandrona was excellent today. They swam like strangers to each other, just a swim in the public pool with no eyes or ears to acknowledge each other. Then…

( Hey, watch where you're going! ) he said in a gruff squeak as he brushed past her.

**3. Hate**

( I hate her, ) Visser Three said.

( We've all heard it about a thousand times, Visser, ) Alloran said with an internal eyeroll.

**4. Lonely**

The Visser disliked his rival when she fought with him, yet he could not help but feel lonely when she stopped.

**5. Jealousy**

Visser One disliked the Inspector immediately when told about him – for the simple reason that only she could put Visser Three down.

**6. Compatible**

( Why didn't we become allies, Edriss? )

" We simply aren't compatible, that's all." She laughed.

**7. Host Issues**

( Sometimes, when you wake up, you call for Jahar, ) Esplin taunted. ( Do you miss her, Andalite? )

( Sometimes, when _you _wake up you call for Edriss, ) Alloran shot back. ( Could I now ask you the same question? )

**8. Call and Answer**

When Visser Three argues, Visser One is the only one who bothers to fight back.

**9. Obsession**

Every second of every day, they're on each other's minds, wondering what the other is doing, and what they can do to get back at them for whatever maddening incident… And when they're out of each other's lives, even for only a little while, they wonder even more.

**10. Shame**

Digging into Visser One's deepest memories with greed and willingness to shame her, Visser Three found some things he didn't want to know.

**11. Enemy**

How is it that Visser Three, a Yeerk, could despise a fellow Yeerk hundreds of times more than the Andalite bandits who plagued him?

**12. Name**

Esplin pretended he did not just hear _his _name come out of _her _mouth…

**13. Andalite Kiss**

Visser One never gave a second thought to the second meaning her harsh slaps could have to her Andalite-Controller nemesis.

**14. Rival**

They were rivals first, warriors second – and lovers never.

**15. Guilty**

Esplin tried to block out his host as he watched her.

**16. Massage**

Sometimes, they did little nothings for each other, knowing that nothing would come of it. Visser One would ask no one else – because they all adored her, and she had a little thing about undeserved satisfaction. So she would ask Visser Three, knowing that he alone would take no pleasure in it.

( Your muscles are so tense, ) he commented as his hand attempted to work wonders on her back.

Her eyes closed, she smirked. " Just goes to prove they will never warm up to the touch of your hand."

**17. Good Enough**

What had Visser One seen in a low-rank like Essam Two-Nine-Three? Visser Three could not help but wonder as the clock counted the many seconds he tossed and turned in his bed.

**18. Anger**

He was often angry with her just for anger's sake, and for a chance to get into an argument.

**19. Bland**

Other, friendlier Yeerks were bland in comparaison to her relationship with Visser Three…

**20. More**

They fought and fought, but each fight's end left each Visser wishing for more.

**21. Forget**

When the Vissers fought, forget the Andalite bandits – they only had eyes for each other.

**---**

**Well, that's it. Hope you liked it, teh Michy! And everyone else also. This is my first attempt at drabbles, let alone tiny ones like these, so I'd really appreciate some feedback if possible!**

**More chapters to come when I get more plot bunnies. :P**


End file.
